IFantasize
by tsukamatopudding
Summary: Italy fantasizes about Germany. I wrote this because I was bored. Lemon, a little bit of bondage, some other stuff too. The whole thing is a lemon. So, fangirls beware! I am not responsible for seizures, moe overflow, etc...


In English, we just finished a vocab quiz/test thing where undulate was one of our vocab words. She would be so proud that I put it in my dirty fanfiction, I bet!

Italy was lying on his bed, day-dreaming. His eyes were half closed, and he was breathing deeply. He was running through one of his favorite fantasies, which happened to contain Germany…

_Italy's hands were tied above him, and he was sitting on the bed, his boxers the only piece of clothing left on him. A tent was there, and Germany, fully clothed, who was standing in front of him, was reaching for it. His fingers caressed the swollen lump._

'_Ah!' Italy's head whipped from side to side. He was trying not to make any suggestive noises. The German standing above him smiled. He placed himself on Italy's lap, being careful not to put too much weight on him._

'_Sensitive, aren't we?' Germany smiled, as he rocked his hips back and forth. Italy cried out as, each time he ground downward, a shock wave of pleasure washed over him, emanating from the emotions caused by the undulating German._

_Germany's hand reached behind Italy, and he stroked his clothed entrance. Italy's moans and cries became squeaks and pants. He flushed red, and Germany stopped moving to look at his face. It was red, and Italy's eyes were almost closed, passion forcing them shut._

_His lips claimed Italy's, and he pulled back a little to lick Italy's upper lip. Italy, knowing what he wanted, opened his mouth. The German slid his tongue inside, and swirled it around. Italy giggled as Germany's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, but it didn't last long before the German was sucking on his mouth, and the giggles turned to panting._

_Germany had been enjoying this, but he decided that the Italian's pleasure was more important than his own, and he drew his head down to Italy's waist. Slowly, he inched off Italy's boxers, and heard Italy gasp sensually when his fleshy hilt became suddenly a few degrees colder._

_Germany's head bent slowly forward, and his tongue flicked out, lapping up some pre-cum. A soft mewling noise escaped Italy's lips. _

'_Relax.' Germany said. 'Let me show you how much I love you.'_

_He bent his head, and licked Italy's length up and down. He saw Italy's eyes widen, and his face turn an even deeper shade of red. Germany nibbled Italy's pink tip, which solicited sharp intakes of breath from the auburn-haired nation. Italy was almost as big as Germany, so it took Germany awhile to cover Italy's dick with enough saliva that it would be slippery, for his naughty purposes._

_Germany slowly took Italy into his mouth, and bobbed his head back and forth. Italy began to moan, long drawn out sounds that excited the German more than anything else. He could feel the front of his pants take on the strain._

_Italy's hips began to buck, so Germany placed a hand on each side of his waist. His fingers dug in a little too hard, and Italy's member gave a jerk as he let off a laugh. All of the sudden, Italy came into Germany's mouth, and Italy watched, wide-eyed, as the German pulled his head back and swallowed it all. A small line of cum attached the edge of Italy's hilt to the corner of Germany's mouth. Italy couldn't help but swoon, mentally. As it was, pre-cum leaked out of Italy's slit again._

_Germany couldn't contain himself any longer. He untied Italy, removed his own clothes, and took off Italy's boxers. He sat down, cross-legged, on the couch, and sat Italy on top of him. Their members rubbed together, and Germany got even harder. His hands snaked around to Italy's front, and wrapped themselves around Italy's base._

_The soft skin of Germany's chest rested on the skin of Italy's back, and shivers wracked the smaller nation. Germany's hips moved around, and so did his hands, which threw the smaller, more sensitive nation over a barrier of any hesitancy._

_Italy's head was leaning back on Germany's shoulder, and he could see all the way down to what his hands were doing. Purrs of pure love and lust echoed through the Italian's small throat until Germany though he might cum just from the sound of his companion's voice._

_Italy suddenly stiffened, and his voice became a passion-filled shout. "Germany, I'm going to-AH!"_

_Italy came into the German's hands, and He collapsed forward onto his bed._

_Germany hoped the small figure could hold on a little longer, because he had one more thing to do to please his friend, his lover. He slowly moved his hands towards Italy's entrance, his hands that were still holding the Italian's cum._

_Italy gasped as Germany's finger, coated in white, entered him. It swirled around, slicking the inside of his sensitive skin. He tried to hold still as Germany added a second and third finger. Germany couldn't contain himself anymore. _

_He lifted Italy just enough to slide his member into Italy. Italy screamed with pure pleasure. Germany began to move Italy up and down on his length, enjoying the Italian's purrs and screams of pleasure. He thrust his hips up every time Italy sank down, sinking into Italy deeply, hitting his sweet spot with every lurch of his body._

'_Ge-Ge-Germany!' Italy shouted, as he came all over the bed sheets. But Germany kept going. He was determined to pleasure Italy until he fell onto the bed, asleep._

_Germany added his hands into the mix, as he came into Italy. But, as he had known, he still had enough stamina to make Italy cum twice. He tickled and rubbed Italy's member, and sucked on the back of his neck._

_As Italy replaced his head on Germany's shoulder the blond nation leaned his head down enough to nip one of Italy's nipples. Italy squeaked again, and blushed adorably. Between the occasional nip, the thrusting hips, and Germany's hands, Italy and Germany came again, together. _

_Germany fell back on the bed, pulling himself out of Italy. Italy collapsed on top of him, tuckered out, as his snores filled the room._

Italy was now lying on the bed, his member hard, his breath coming in pants.

_That was my best fantasy by far._ Italy thought.

Just then, his bedroom door was opened, and Germany walked in.

"Italy, I was just-" His eyes widened as he caught the sight of Italy on the bed. "Are you…alright?"

Italy's lower lip trembled. "Yeah."

"What were you…" Germany's voice trailed off as he noticed Italy's crotch. His eyes widened.

"Ngh!" Italy whimpered, blushing and turning away.

"Italy, were you-" Germany said I a hushed voice.

"Yes!" Italy cried out. "I was fantasizing, okay? I can't help it!"

Germany walked over to the bed, and scooped up the Italian in his arms. His lips brushed Italy's ear.

"Let me make it a reality."


End file.
